Beyond the Muggle Gates
by Shae J
Summary: This story is a series started from an RP character of mine and my friends, aka What Snape may act towards my character and how they met. More chapters are to come.Enjoy and thank you.


This afternoon was just like any other sunny June day. School had ended its abrupt year only a week prior, and by now when all exams had been corrected, did Professor Severus Snape find himself bored and with curiosity. Most of the students were already home as he walked the gardens of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yet amidst all his hateful actions, beneath his dark appearance, Snape was still a civilized man who enjoyed his solitude.  
  
This day apart from any other, he decided to visit the Muggle world, where normal humans lived. To rest away from certain responsibilities in this wizard life. So here he found himself alone after taking the train to get off at gate 9¾, moving through Diagon Alley, to a seat in the park of London. In his hands he read a book he had purchased earlier at one of the stores. And so seated in solitude, sun beaming slightly down upon the black cladded man through open areas of the branches of trees. The shadows casted darkness upon his figure, mocking the dancing starlets of these bright rays. He was rather enjoying the silence none the less. Yet this was brought to a halt as a soft voice spoke. Interrupting his peace, his dark gaze snapped towards the figure who spoke to him.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, is this seat taken?"  
  
Before him stood a young woman, presumably in her mid thirties, with soft ivory skin, flowing wavey auburn hair and eyes of lacey pale hazel. She was beautiful, he would not deny that, but he frowned a bit in annoyance and spoke back in a stone cold tone of response  
  
"No"  
  
Her soft pink lips curled into a calm smile as she nodded and sat down. Snapes vision watching this Muggle lady carefully from the corner of his eye. She wore a long skit of a cord like material, soft in velvet like stature of a black shade. Her shirt a dark silk blouse of grey, overlapping a light white shirt underneath. The sleeves of the over shirt flaring a bit and lacing out at the ends. Her delicate ankles casted in a strapped black pair of high heels, almost resembling a Grecian sandals. Yet most noticeable was a book of leather binding which she carried in her grasp as well a dark charcoal piece in her hand, giving more shading and black marks less desired. She sat calmly, in an upright posture, most respectively. Snape turned his eyes back to read again, though his attention was being drawn back towards this woman who sat staring and searching around, like she was trying to find something she lost. Once he finally gained composure of his reading, he was once again disturbed by this soothing voice.  
  
"Excuse me again. I am terribly sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would be so kind to let me draw your portrait? If it wouldn't bother you to much, and you can continue to read really."  
  
Though she seemed very polite, Snape shot a glare at her before saying irritatedly, yet also with a curious expression.  
  
"What?….uh,…and why would you wish to do this?.."  
  
He was quite curious really. Having a hard time understanding why she would want to create a work of art from his believed repulsive features. Perhaps she was going to make it distasteful and vulgar? Yet, he could not help but trust that she would not.  
  
"I am sorry if it seems a bit odd, but you see. I am a portrait artist. Well in my spare time at least. And no one around here drew my eye or attention to create…except you."  
  
His eyes slowly widened with a surprise expression. Words ran through his mind, 'She must want to make fun of me in some way. How can she want to create anything from my image and features? She doesn't act repulsed at all, but how can she not think like the others? See me as everyone else does? Something to ridicule and make fun of, something to loathe and hate.' He couldn't seem to understand this in all comprehension. But he also could not help but believe she was sincere in her intentions. So in turn he was compelled to answer.  
  
"I do not care, as long as you do NOT bother me."  
  
His tone hissed softly to her, trying to give a slightly unwelcoming impression. He shifted a bit in the seat to accommodate her drawing. As of now, she herself was turned towards him, legs crossed over each other and staring straight at him. He noticed this as he moved. She had started to draw. He could hear the smooth strokes along the paper. Though every so often he was compelled to glance up and stare at her as she worked. Though it was a strange sight, when his eyes met with hers gaze. An emotion, which was held within them, beyond the bright cortexes of such a serious expression, held a certain pain and hurt of loneliness in some way. He knew it well and this caused him to be as if hypnotized by them. But in this gaze he seemed in a trance, this hidden look. Perhaps he felt so strongly, as it was so familiar and close to his owns. Maybe that was why he was so intoxicated as to act not his usual hateful self but polite and meaningful.  
  
It wasn't to long before the sounds of marking against paper stopped, which caused Snape to raise a brow and look towards her. She studied the image. A pleased grin played upon her face, contrasting with her gaze. A look of gladness with her accomplishments. Slowly her eyes raised to meet with his dark black orbs. She turned the book around slowly for him to see such a remarkable portrait of himself. Its shadings perfected to those that laid over his face and features. He admired it really; such a creation hard to believe was he himself. Really he was amazed, though he really did not show it. A scowl playing upon his face, as he spoke a bit harshly and bitter.  
  
"It resembles nothing of myself…."  
  
Her grin slowly began to fade at his words. Turning the page to look and examine it herself. A keen studying with her eye. Moments later a soft sigh of disappointment came from her lips while she placed the pictures down. Her eyes never meeting his own.  
  
"I know…"  
  
He raised his brows slowly as she began to stand. "Well, thank you for letting me do this. I'm sorry it is not really to standards and I wasted your time. I shall leave you to your reading."  
  
Her voice seemed saddened and depressed. This tone, which caused a pain in his chest and stomach as he watched her move.  
  
"No, no, please. You're welcome to stay. I do not really have a keen eye for such beauty and art. You are a very good artist, Miss…"  
  
"Benadette. Thalia Benadette."  
  
She held her hand out slowly for him to shake. The darkly dressed man slid his hand into hers and shook it firmly. He could feel the warmth which Thalia's soft skin created against his own coldness.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, Do you come here often?"  
  
He asked inquisitively, as she seemed to bright up a bit now.  
  
"I do. Every day around this time. So you are a Professor? What do you teach? If you don't mind me asking.."  
  
"Uh…" He responded hesitantly before thinking of a subject suited to tell her. "Metaphysics"  
  
Was the only one which came to mind. She smiled a bit more and nodded.  
  
"Ah, the study of Reality. I don't know much on it, but it is a fascinating subject."  
  
"Um, yes it really is."  
  
He seemed still a bit irritated, but was stomaching this. Feeling as for reason, he didn't want to ever upset her again.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you from your reading. But for your kindness, you can keep this."  
  
He was confused really inside. No one had ever really shown kindness towards him save for Dumbledore. But beings close to his own age? Never. And never from a beautiful woman. She handed towards him the drawing, yet he resisted to take it.  
  
"No you keep it."  
  
"I couldn't leave without giving you a token of my appreciation. So please, take one of these at least."  
  
Slowly handing him the leather bind casing, he opened it before looking through each sheet. How exquisite her drawings were. Magnificent to the deepening extent. His eye though caught on a precious parchment which upon it was drawn her own self-portrait. A soft smile of delightfulness, marked upon her expression, yet still noticed those deceitful eyes, which told the truth making fun of her lies.  
  
"This one is rather elegant"  
  
He hadn't really realized he spoke out loud until he turned to see her brow's raised. If he could blush he most certainly would have been.  
  
"Well, thank you. You can have it then"  
  
Her voice was shy and embarrassed, the pale area of her cheeks turning a soft pink hue as she stared towards the ground. Shaking his head in protest he spoke slowly.  
  
"No, I couldn't." But her voice interrupted him.  
  
"It's alright. I have plenty others. So yes you can."  
  
She removed the book from him, yet kept sure he still had that image he liked.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
His voice was cold and a bit dumbfounded, as he gazed into the chalking of these eyes that had captivated him prior.  
  
"Well, I must go. It was a pleasure Professor Snape."  
  
"Severus"  
  
"Sorry, Severus. Very nice name. I hope our paths will cross again."  
  
She held her hand out again towards him. His grip taking hold of her own and shaking it slowly. He still didn't understand why he told her to speak his first name. Nor how she could be so nice to him with his cold exterior which most shied away from.  
  
"A pleasure and I have a feeling we shall."  
  
He as well could not see why he was unable to keep himself from speaking words as that to her. He was rather disgusted by this deep inside. She turned slowly and began to depart. The heels of her shoes made slight clicking noises along the pavement. Her head bowed for her eyes to stare at the ground and to keep from others as her book was clutched to her chest. He could not help but watch her elegant form sway and leave, as if dancing along the concrete path. He was mesmerized by her movements indeed. Quickly shaking his head as she disappeared from sight, and with a repulsive sneer, spoke harshly to himself.  
  
"Get yourself composed Severus. This is a vulgar way you are acting."  
  
There he returned back to his book quickly.  
  
(  
  
Back at Hogwarts a few days later, Snape could be found in the security of his Dungeon classroom trying to perfect a invisibility potion. Adding in a different combination of substances and ingredients, he found himself distracted from his work. He noticed that the potion itself was not its right tone nor shade of blue. But it still did not show any potentially lethal threat, so with a wave of his wand it disappeared with a pop. He sighed loudly from frustration before moving towards his office. Sliding through and into the room, seating himself at his desk, he began to tap the end of his wand roughly along the strong surface of the table. The irritation of none accomplishment beginning to become bothersome. Snape leaned forward, his head rested on his hand in which his arm was bent upwards by the elbow. The dark gaze fell upon the pile of test papers already corrected. He took them slowly into his hands and began to search through them. Once he saw Harry Potter marked at the top, he stopped and examined the paper. The red marks along the top not as high as Harry would surely like. This caused a smirk to play against his lips, when which he read the other red markings with delight: Be more specific in your answers. I can see we did not study did we Potter. If you continue with these drab answers, you will surely fail miserably. This in itself gave him a pleased feeling as he went on. Out of no where a page slowly fell from the pile to land on the surface of his desk. Raising a brow, he slowly picked it up and turned it over to see those unforgettable pair of eyes peering back at him. It was the self-portrait of Thalia Benadette again. A woman who for some odd reason he could not get off his mind for the past weeks, since they had met last in the park for a forth time. He could not help but allow his grin to turn slowly into a soft smile. His fingers raised to trail over the surface and lines of the image. When he realized what he was doing, his hand withdrew back quickly while his expression snapped back to its previous cold appearance. A glare pierced at the page as he set it to the side slowly and snarled a bit.  
  
"What is this bewitching spell you have weaved on me Muggle. I am onto your game and I will not give in without a fight."  
  
His attention drew towards the clock to see what hour it was, before he stood. Placing the page aside and trying to ignore the urges to glance in its direction. He made his way from the dungeons, then leaving the castle itself, headed towards the Muggle world again.  
  
As he made his way slowly to the park, his dark figure moving swiftly like, a snake along the path. Pushing a bit of his greasy long black hair back, while his gaze finally spotted her, Thalia Benadette. The pale figure, in more colourfully decored clothing, was sitting silently on the bench once again drawing. Yet he saw no model to say around her. Just a father, son and dog a few ways off. He approached her slowly and his calm voice spoke.  
  
"Excuse, Miss. Is this seat taken?.."  
  
He was glad to see her no doubt, but would she be glad to see him? He doubted it. It angered him a bit, the way he thought and felt around her. She turned her head, a bit surprised as she rested her sights to see Severus Snape standing there. His appearance was cloaked in a slightly form tight black sweater, semi loose black trousers and newly shined loafers. Her eyes were widened, the brightness in hue of her iris' slacking a bit from the paleness but still present.  
  
"Oh! Severus, it's very nice to see you today." The pinkness flushed back into her pale cheeks. "It's a pity I have to go home to take care of something. Or rather feed a pet."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry then. I was just hoping to talk to you about something important."  
  
She seemed to become a bit more red, as she stared towards the ground. Snape could now notice the drawing was of the dog who was running around with his owners. It was spectacular.  
  
"Well…," her words cut straight through his admiration. "You…could…come to my place if you really need to talk to me." She spoke very hesitantly, the shyness in her tone most compelling and slightly luring, almost attractive. He took a moment to think about this. How could he go? That was the most inappropriate thing yet he did need to speak to her, the way she acted was giving him mixed signals, not to mention it would be undoubtedly impolite if he said no. Giving just a bit more thought, his expression didn't change from its cold, sallow complexion as he slowly answered.  
  
"That would be good. This is rather important."  
  
She nodded as her figure began to move and stand. The leather case slapping shut. Thalia made her way towards the street as Snape just stood and watched her move fluently. She stopped and looked back as if to wait for him to catch up to her.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
He then moved to her side. The walk was really not long, just a block away. They didn't really speak at all, just a bit of words in slight succession until it was silent again. Making their way up the steps which lead to her apartment above, she did slip once on the way, on a spot of water which Snape was thrown forward to claim her elbow and straighten her back up. They reached the door in which she unlocked, slowly pressing through as Severus followed and shut the door gently behind him. As soon as they had entered, a small grey and white cat pranced into the kitchen as if knowing what was to come. Snape watched from a distance as Thalia filled the small bowl full of food and set it down. She gestured for him towards the sofa in the room right near. It wasn't a luxurious place, not as much so as Hogwarts, but fine enough for a woman who is just living to live and for herself, alone. He took a seat slowly as she spoke.  
  
"Would you like anything? Tea?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly to her. He responded only to see her walk through into the room.  
  
"No thank you." His expression was cold and harsh again, transforming from the soft one of moments ago. "There is however one thing I do want…"  
  
"Oh?.. and what is that?" She replied slowly as she blushed deeply then, overtaking her face while she stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Yes. I want…" He hesitated a bit for no particular reason but to get his thoughts straight. "I want to know what you have done to me?"  
  
Her expression changed to a confused look, as her slender brow slowly raised.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do not act as if you do not know what I mean!" Snape snapped with a glare as he stood with anger burning. "Do not act as if I am an idiot!" His tone was deep and maddening.  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"You have branded your image in my mind. I can not concentrate, I think of you all the time, you haunt my dreams! What have you bewitched me with!?" He seemed to demand an answer she did not have. While his voice hissed and eyes narrowed to grow darker. He took a few steps towards her. Thalia caused then to step back almost against the wall now.  
  
"I..I don't know.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.." Her voice trembled as then she was caught off guard with his stepping forward quickly. Pushing her against the wall with his one hand. Yet not so harshly as would have been expected. Her back pressed hard against its surface though. She let out a gasp as her form tensed.  
  
"Please…."  
  
His arm then snapped into the air, held a bit as if he was going to strike her. Thalia's eyes closed quickly, her hand retreating to her side, as if reaching for something, before he noticed a wand there. She was a wizard?! It appeared he could not hold himself back, and she was awaiting such a blow. All this became evidently true. Her breaths were strong and raspy, as her form still began to shake and tense a bit. But Snape did not hit her, nor had he any intentions to in the first place.  
  
As he watched her parted lips move a bit, her eyes not on him, his expression softened and he lowered his hand down until the very tips of his fingers touched ever so gently along her warm delicate cheek. She cringed back a bit until the realization that he did not strike her set in. No, of course not, her could never do harm against her ever. She seemed to relax against the wall while his fingers danced and glided softly over the skin. Tracing then over her pure lips which let out a soft shudder against them. Leaning forward slowly, unable to resist any longer, his lips brushed over her own. What a glorious feeling Snape felt as his eyes closed. The soft soothing warmth of these luchious instruments overtaking his mind. She did not seem to protest at all, rather in a welcoming state. This was strange to Snape, since he was used to others coiling back away from him. How could he feel this way? She wasn't even worthy of being called a mudblood, which was a good thing of course. Yet, why did it take a Muggle for Snape to realize how human he really was. But still, he couldn't help it, and in the end gave into his own desires.  
  
His arms parted a bit to rest on either side of her. Supporting himself from the wall, his bent down to the embrace, since he was quite tall compared to her, while Thalia seemed to relax against his touch. It wasn't long after he moved forward that he parted from her. His face still lingering closely and forehead rested against hers, breathing deeply and long from the connection. Why was he giving into her temptations? How cruel they seemed. His eyes slowly opened to look upon her. Thalia still held herself a bit, eyes remaining closed, her frame shuddering a bit as if she still could not see what had gone on. Snape couldn't help but have his lips curl into a slight, soft smile. How awkward that must be been from him, to smile, since it had been a very long time since he last did.  
  
"I apologize if I frightened you or seemed harsh.." Snapes tone has softened as he spoke.  
  
"Mmm.." was all that came from her throat in acknowledgement, a noisy voicing. "I…I.. Your k-kiss.. Beautiful"  
  
He stared at her intensely, like examining her for her truth. His brows scowled in a deep look.  
  
"I would never harm you, Thalia.." Thalia opened her light eyes to peer into his own. The dark black coal like orbs piercing right back. Her hand though shaking as it moved, slowly raised to touch along Snape's jawline, running hesitantly over his skin. Her eyes now rested to stare at his lips as her fingers gently grazed along them. Tracing over the bow shaped parts. Snape bowed his head down to kiss her again.  
  
(  
  
Several months of their relationship had passed, and Snape finally decided to let her in on his secret, She was always curious why he didn't live in the city or around, as if a world away, yet seemed to always be at her place on time everyday. He helped her to a seat, taking one beside her along the leather black couch, his cool hands cupped around her warm ones. Snape told her about his wizard life at Hogwarts. That he was not like normal people, that he wanted her to come and stay with him in his world. She to most of his surprise, agreed eagerly. It took the students a while to get used to this woman walking around the grounds arm in arm with Snape during breaks and after school times. They even spent weekends together, inseparable. The students took to her well, as did the teacher's. Even the Slytherins liked her enough. All though save for Draco Malfoy, the bratty blond hair, rich boy Snape seemed to honour most. He seemed himself to despise her, not only because she was a Mudblood, but because everyone seemed to love her, especially Snape. He who, to Malfoy, had lost a bit of his edge and meanness. Taking off less points from Gryfindor and giving less detentions. Still, he was his old self and most students didn't seem to like him any better then before. Often students could overhear Draco talking to his cronies Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"She's poisoning him." He hissed angrily and sneered. Hermione, Ron and Harry often stood up for her in defense.  
  
"She has not! It's called Love Draco, try looking it up in a dictionary sometime.. that is if you know how to use one." Harry would snap at him in a fury.  
  
"Miss Benadette is kind and everyone loves her, even Snape, and your just jealous because she is getting much more attention from him then you" Was what Hermione would declare, as it was the truth.  
  
A bit of a hassle usually started by then and Snape swiftly glided to see what was the cause of this commotion.  
  
"What is going on!?" He would demand and snarled annoyed by their talking.  
  
Ron replied quickly, "Draco's Bad mouthing Miss Benadette, again."  
  
"She's changed you Sir. You are becoming like them. It's revolting and disgusting to see you like this. At least I'm not blind to This Thalia's charms and curse."  
  
The reaction by then on Snape's face was not at all what Draco was expecting. Snape's eyes began to narrow and harden, as if he was about to explode, his features retorted.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would have expected better from you, yet still it was obvious how you would feel about another's happiness that you could not share. Perhaps we should take this up with Miss Benadette and you can explain to her during a detention session, the basis on your disrespect with which her company here at Hogwarts has a toil and displeases you."  
  
He put most emphasis on her name warningly. For the first time the others student's saw Snape angry with Draco.  
  
"No! Professor, please." Whined and begged Draco.  
  
"Very well, next time perhaps you will learn to mind you tongue." And with that he flew away again down the isle.  
  
(  
  
Then there came the day in which Hogwarts and especially Professor Snape will never forget. A very dreadful day none the less. It was a gloomy October 13th morning, the sky was cloaked in a misty dark grey clouding. It was about a year from when Miss Benadette had decided to join these grounds. Things were back to the same way it was before, though they started a club for Creative Arts in which they allowed Miss Benadette to look over and teach. She was extremely artistic and had a vivid and wild imagination, which everyone enjoyed. She was always different from other. Beginning to appreciate life and all its wonders, the hurt pieces escaping now from her gaze as it showed a joyful happy woman.  
  
This afternoon Snape seemed very impatient to get home, since there had been word that one of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named follower's was roaming around the grounds in disguise. This made Snape rather nervous, for what if Voldemort decided to finally punish him for turning back to Dumbledore many years before his disappearance? The bell finally rang and he worried along the halls. The dark robes he wore flowed around him, like black flames as he moved towards his quarters. Reaching it, the door was flung open only for him to peer in on an empty room. Where was Thalia?  
  
"Thalia?.." He searched around urgently.. "THALIA!?"  
  
Her head then peeked out from the bathroom door quickly.  
  
"Something wrong Severus?"  
  
A swarm of relief came over him as he moved to her quickly and embraced her in his arms. Kissing her forehead softly, her brow raised in a curious yet confused notion. He let her get back to what she was doing and rather took a seat to wait. It was only seconds later until there was a click of the lock and shuffles from within. A sound of something breaking and a sound as if two people were struggling. Snape jumped to his feet and moved to the door only to find it locked.  
  
"Thalia, are you alright?"  
  
There was no answer only shuffling still. Snape raised his hand, which held his wand and spoke towards the lock, tapping it with the end.  
  
"ALOHOMARA!"  
  
The click signaled and he flooded into the room. Candles which had previously been lit were now found out, and all but the darkness surrounded him. This brought a great feel of panic and worry over him. From within the depths of the shadows he heard a hissing and then saw them. A large pair of glowing red eyes, full of anger yet proud stared at him. Catching sight of this before it lunged and leaped off, to fast to catch but a glimpse of a blackened blur move by. His attention was then drawn to a pair of glossy green eyes which reflected back the candle light from the main room. This pair was not harsh or maddened at all, but held a sense of familiarity. He waved his hand slowly as the candles then lit up again to burn. His form had prior been only outlines in a glowing essence but not the flame's reflecting glow danced along his pale features. Upon inspection Snape notice that Thalia was no where in sight.  
  
"Thalia?"  
  
There was no answer, only a sound of a soft mew like from a cat. Then allowing his eyes to fall upon the eyes he met before and the graceful creature. Seeing to find a small marmelade cat draped in black robes as if a woman had shrunk to its size. Its fur neatly pressed, the light highlighting areas of her form Sleek and graceful. He also noticed a wand, fallen onto the floor bedside the small creature.  
  
"Thalia?.."  
  
As he spoke he heard a soft mew sound from this cat again, its ears flickered at the same time. She stood and moved to Snape's legs, purring and rubbing up against them. Bending down and taking her in his arms, she petting the creature and examined it a bit, very sorrowful in tone as he spoke.  
  
"What has it done to you my love?.. What have I done?.."  
  
After many attempts to correct the transformation, all had failed. No one in Hogwarts seemed to be able to reverse this curse and all hopes were looking grim. So Snape made it one of his goals now, to find a way to restore her to her rightful beauty and place in life, as a human not a cat, back to her old self. It wasn't long till things went back totally to the way they were. Snape, cold and harsh to everyone in other houses and praising Draco Malfoy. Yet, underneath it all, they could still see the softness of his truth and self. Perhaps one day they will find the enchantment to change her back. 


End file.
